rupaulsdragracefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Monét X Change
Monét X Change es el nombre artístico de Kevin Bertin. Compitió en la décima temporada de RuPaul's Drag Race, donde llegó en sexto lugar y fue elegida como Miss Congeniality. Era conocida en el programa por su belleza, comedia, carisma, lip sync y esponjas. Monét compitió en All Stars 4, ganando junto a Trinity The Tuck en la primera doble victoria de toda la serie. Esto además la vuelve la primera Miss Congeniality en ganar una temporada de RuPaul's Drag Race. Monét es la hija drag de Honey Davenport, reina participante de la Temporada 11. Frases de Entrada Temporada 10 "Oh, don't mind me. I'm just here to sweep up the competition girl." All Stars 4 "Guess who's black in the house, bitch!" Origen nombre drag Mientras comía alitas de pollo un día, ella miró al otro lado de la calle en una cabina de cambio de divisas. Pensando, ella tomó "money" para convertirse en "Monet", y acentuando la E, "Monét". X Change es un juego en la palabra "exchange". RuPaul's Drag Race Monét es una de las 14 reinas en competir en la décima temporada de RuPaul's Drag Race. Ganó el primer mini desafío de la temporada e hizo un vestido de esponajas para el desafío "Drag on a dime". Fue declarada a salvo, a pesar de las críticas de sus compañeras reinas. En el episodio 4, se encontró como nominada para eliminación junto a Dusty Ray Bottoms. Ella ganó el lip sync, enviando a Dusty a casa. También estuvo entre los dos últimos con Mayhem Miller en el episodio 5, y también ganó el lip sync. Después de estar dos veces en los últimos dos lugares, Monét se desempeñó muy bien y recibió excelentes críticas durante cuatro semanas seguidas hasta el episodio 10, donde fue eliminada. Ella terminó en el sexto lugar y fue votada Miss Congeniality por sus compañeras reinas. Mensaje de Despedida "Long Live the Sponge!!! MXC" "Chaching mother fucker cha ching" Frases Memorables Las frases se mantendrán en su idioma original para mantener el sentido de las mismas: * "I'm Monét X Change and you better get your currency in check, bitch." * "Monet X Change done fucked up drag, girl." * "Girl, how you up here doing a money gown, and you look like a money clown?" (about ''Kalorie'') * "The Irish jig girl, you gotta jig it." * "You could be white Beyoncé, Weyoncé!" (to Blair St. Clair) * "And that's shade!" (to Miz Cracker during the Reading is Fundamental challenge in Season 10 episode 7 Snatch Game) * "RuPaul, do you know why the cage bird sings?...Because Mariah Carey lost the key." (as Maya Angelou in the Snatch Game) * "If these hoes try to come for me, I surely will cut thee. I will not hesitate to put thou in a ditch, because Maya Angelou ain't no punk bitch." (as Maya Angelou in the Snatch Game) * "Like dust, still I rise." (as Maya Angelou in the Snatch Game) * "Oh Lord, she comin' back up again!, I'm..." * "Cha-ching, motherfuckers! Cha-ching!" (Season 10 elimination, Episode 10) * "Soak it up, bitches!" (After being crowned Miss Congeniality) * "It's you, Valentina!" To Valentina * “Have you ever seen Lady Bunny out of drag? Category is: Ben Franklin fucked the Michelin Man.” * "When we were on tour Lady Bunny said that she wanted a little Mexican. Poor Valentina didn't stand a chance!" * "Gag, bitch." * "Jesus." (When asked by Monique "Who said that was the right way?) Curiosidades Galería Temporada 10 MonetS10.jpg|Aspecto Promo Monét_Entrance_Look.png|Aspecto Entrada Monét_on_a_Dime.png|Drag on a Dime Aspecto Monet_Best_Drag.png|Best Drag Aspecto Monet_Feather_Look.png|Feather Aspecto Monet_Winter_Look.png|Alaskan Winter Aspecto Monet_Summer_Look.png|Miami Summer Aspecto Monet_Martian_Look.png|Martian Eleganza Aspecto Monet_Denim_Look.png|Denim & Diamonds Aspecto Monet_Hat_Look.png|Hats Incredible Aspecto Monet_Snatch_Game.png|Snatch Game Aspecto Monet_Mermaid_Look.png|Mermaid Aspecto Monet_Glitter_Look.png|Glitterific Aspecto Monet_Trade_Look.png|Trade Mini Challenge Aspecto Monet_Silver_Look.png|Silver Foxy Aspecto Monet_X_Change_&_Short_Change.png|Monét & Short Change Monet_Reunion_Look.png|Aspecto Reunión Monet_Finale.png|Aspecto Final All Stars 4 MonetXChangeAS4.jpg|Aspecto Promo MonetAS4Entrance.png|Aspecto Entrada MonetVarietyShow.png|Variety Show Aspecto MonétHennyLook.png|Henny Girl Group Aspecto MonétEleguenceLook.png|Eleguence After Dark Aspecto MonetEpisode2LipSyncLook.png|LSFYL Aspecto 1 MonetSnatchGameAS4.png|Snatch Game Aspecto MonetBootsLook.png|Boots the House Down Aspecto MonetCurvesLook.png|Curves and Swerves Aspecto MonetLadyBunnyRoastLook.png|Lady Bunny Roast Aspecto MonetAngelicLook.png|Angelic White Aspecto MonétLSFYLEp5Look.png|LSFYL Aspecto2 MonetLalaparuzaLook.png|Spaghetti Aspecto MonetClubLook.png|The Black Hole Aspecto MonetPlastiqueLook.png|Plastique Fantastique Aspecto MonetMakeoverLook.png|Monét & Patty Cash MonetEpisode8LipSyncLook.png|LSFYL Aspecto 3 MonetCatLook.png|Kitty Cat Look Monét en Redes sociales * Monét - Website Oficial * Monét en Facebook * Monét en Instagram * Monét en Twitter * Monét en YouTube * Monét en Apple Music * Monét en Wikipedia Navegación en:Monét X Change Categoría:Reinas Categoría:Reinas Temporada 10 Categoría:Temporada 10 Categoría:Reinas de New York Categoría:Reinas Afroamericanas Categoría:Reinas con Nombre de Juego de Palabras Categoría:Equipo NYC T10 Categoría:Ganadora Primer Mini Desafìo Categoría:Asesinas de Lip Sync Categoría:Reinas Internacionales Categoría:Sexto Lugar Categoría:Novena Eliminada Categoría:Cantantes Categoría:Miss Congeniality Categoría:Nacidas en 1990 Categoría:Reinas All Stars Temporada 4 Categoría:All Stars Categoría:Dos Temporadas Categoría:Davenports Categoría:Ganadoras Tres Desafíos Categoría:All Stars Temporada 4 Categoría:Ganadoras del Makeover Categoría:Tres Nominaciones Categoría:Eliminada en el Makeover Categoría:Dos Nominaciones Categoría:All Stars 4 Categoría:Ganadoras Categoría:Finalistas Categoría:Reinas en el Drag Race Hall of Fame Categoría:Doble Shantay Categoría:Aries Categoría:Reinas de Comedia Categoría:Hijas Drag Categoría:Favorita de los Fans Categoría:Doble Ganadora Categoría:Reinas Tatuadas